


Power and Control

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, Injections, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omega Steve Harrington, Precious Will Byers, Running Away, Smoking, Steve Really Sucks, Trans Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Nancy truly does deserve better.





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> [SEQUEL TO THE STATE OF DREAMING]  
> recap: steve fucks billy, jonathan fucks steve bc he actually loves him
> 
> ~ trans nancy wheeler!  
> ~ sorta nancy centric

_Give a little, get a lot_

_That’s just how you are with love_

_Give a little, get a lot_

_Yeah you may be good looking_

_But you’re not a piece of art._

Steve and Jonathan fucked like they were both in heat until they passed out - sweaty skin sticking to the sheets over them uncomfortably. The Omega wakes to two dark eyes staring at him, standing at the end of the bed. He yelps and moves to cover himself, seeing a thick blanket already draped over him. Jonathan isn’t in the bed.

“Hi,” Will says, smiling softly. “My mom saw you two asleep, so...she covered you with a blanket and is talking to Jonathan in her room.”

Steve’s face flushes and he nods, sitting up slightly and gathering the blanket around. “Oh, um. Thank you...Is he in trouble?”

Will shrugs. “Don’t know. Did you cheat on Mike’s sister?”

Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas...Max and Eleven...they all liked him to a certain degree. Especially when he beat up that high schooler for trying to kick around a cat. The Omega could tell Will didn’t understand what was going on, and Steve was sure he didn’t want to.

“No, it’s...It’s complicated, Will. I’m actually going to talk to Nancy right now.”

Will nods, looking down at the clothes in his hands. “These are Jonathan’s, but yours are in the wash. I’ll tell my mom you left.”

The boy lays them at the edge of Steve’s feet and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Shivering, Steve gets up and feels cum drip down his leg. If he hadn’t just talked to the kid, he’d probably be aching to be filled once more - but he was in too much of an Omega Motherly Mood to care. He heads to Jonathan’s bathroom and takes a fast shower before shrugging into the pants and shirt given to him. Living in the scent of the Alpha, he quickly sneaks out of the house - giving Will a thumbs up when he sees.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve drives straight to Nancy’s.

He told Will he was going to speak her, and he also told Jonathan. He didn’t know why Will knowing he cheated made him feel like a shell of his former self, but he did. The Omega walks up to the porch and shuts his eyes, breathing in deeply before gathering the courage to knock on the door. Mrs. Wheeler answers, holding her youngest child in her hand. She was a Beta, so she wouldn’t be able to smell the faint scent of both Billy and Jonathan on his skin.

“Hey, doll,” she says, smiling. It was one of those fake smiles she always gave, charming and filled with teeth. Steve knew she hated her bland life. “Are you here to see the Alpha of the house?”

Nancy was the only Alpha of her family. Both of her parents were watered down Betas, and there was a hope for the youngest to be an Omega — while they just _knew_ Mike would present Beta. It was a very traditional household. Steve felt uncomfortable whenever he was in it.

“Uh,” Steve says. “Yeah, I just...is she home?”

“She’s in her room, sweetie. Go ahead.”

The Omega nods and trudges up the stairs, wondering whether or not he should do this. He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, realizing the temperature had risen and everything felt stuffy.

Steve walks into Nancy’s room without announcement, like he always does — and finds her injecting a needle into the crook of her elbow. She’s crying and hasn’t noticed him walking in yet. He just stands there, watching until the clear blue liquid is fully injected into her veins, only making himself known when the needle is out of her skin and laying on her bed.

“Nance?”

She jumps, wipes off her tears furiously and looks over to Steve. “Steve, what — what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Steve walks over to her quickly, and gets down on his knees to show her he means no harm. “I just...I wanted to talk to you?”

“About you _fucking_ Jonathan?” He stares at her blindly, her eyes glazed over in tears. “Or about you fucking Billy?”

“How did you—“

“I went to Jonathan’s house after school when I couldn’t find either of you two,” She sniffles and rubs at her nose, visibly upset and close to a major breakdown. “I walked in, and well...I heard you. I didn’t see, but...the two of you were very loud. And I just, I’ve been having a bad identity issue lately and seeing that just set me in hysterics. It’s fine, though.”

“It’s fine?” Steve asks, voice quiet and looking up at the girl through his fallen bangs. “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving tonight,” Nancy whispers, red-shot eyes meeting his. “I was trying to find you so I could break up with you.”

If Billy hadn’t had sex with him if Jonathan hadn’t had sex with him if this were two months earlier than everything he’d starting doing - Steve would feel wounded. Now? He has no right to feel wounded. Nancy was obviously struggling with something he didn’t understand, and to top it off her Omega cheated on her. He’s the jackass here. Not her. Nancy is too pure, and Steve just wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Hey,” he says when a tear rolls down her cheek, reaching up to brush it away. “Hey, don’t worry. Honestly? You deserve way better than me...Just, why are you leaving? Is it permanent?”

Nancy shrugs, and the Omega gets up to take a box of tissues from her desk, shoving it in her hands. “I leave tonight,” she says. “In the dead of night. I’m getting a ride from someone I met...I just don’t feel comfortable as an Alpha, Steve. Every time we had sex, I felt like I shouldn’t have been doing the things I was doing. I don’t feel right with a penis. I hate it. I hated my first rut, I hated my second, and I was miserable guiding you through your heat, I just...I’m _not_ an Alpha.”

“Okay,” Steve says, nodding his head. “Where are you going? Were the B-pheromones you were injecting?”

Nancy bites her lips and nods. “I’m going to a facility, it’s mostly based around helping either Alpha, Beta, Omegas who feel as if their secondary gender isn’t correct...Who were born with the wrong body parts due to that secondary gender...I just, I can’t tell my parents. They’re so proud of having some fake, tough Alpha female in the family and - what kind of joke is that? I can’t care for an Omega, my penis barely works, and I’m practically skin and bone. Every time I wear a dress my mother gains a little bit more disappointment. This facility...They’ll help me, Steve. They’ll help me be happy.”

She’s crying again.

Steve does the only think of - he holds her and hopes everyone understands this is what’s best for her.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Nancy’s gone next morning.

Steve is at her locker, eyes searching the crowd - but she’s gone. There’s a twinge of happiness in his heart for her...he just wished they left on better terms; wondering if he’s the cause of any of her problems.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve skips first period to sit underneath the P.E bleachers to smoke.

He watches the coach blow his whistle as he exhales, blowing it in front of him. He didn’t want to deal with Billy today. He didn’t want to deal with Jonathan today, either. He didn’t have the stamina to have sex, and he didn’t have the energy for Billy to get a whiff of him with that strong Alpha nose of his and demand why he smelled the way he did.

He was wearing one of Nancy’s shirts.

“Can I have this?” he asked the night before when he was helping them pack.

“Sure,” Nancy says, walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, I...I wish I was a better Alpha to you.”

“No,” Steve says, shaking his head. “You’re not an Alpha, Nancy. You’re meant to be Beta. And me? Well...I’m a shitty Omega, sleeping around because my hole isn’t filled right. I’m the fucked up one, not you.”

She said nothing because he was right, but she’s so caring and loving she let him keep the shirt. It’s too small for him, riding up his torso, showing a patch of skin when he slumps his back over...but it’s nice, for him.

The Omega lays down on the grass and remembers Nancy. How nice she looked in skirts. Her hair always styled better than all the other girls. He huffs and takes another hit of his cigarette.

“God, Nancy,” he says to himself, tears running down his cheeks. “You really don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> nancy deserves better!!!! i love writing this series lol i may write another part 2nite that involves fighting =)
> 
> tumblr: @blackbanther


End file.
